


Romance

by Animeangel1798



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Innocent, M/M, Pure, THIS IS SO CUTE, just boys being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeangel1798/pseuds/Animeangel1798
Summary: This is just a super short fluff fic about my fav boys <3 Could be considered a sequel to my fic 5 Times Izaya Was Told "I love you" but can be standalone as well.





	Romance

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's rare for me to not write porn or angst but I had a need for cute children <3
> 
> Izaya being unable to handle affection and love without blushing is my fav headcanon.

Izaya wondered if you could die from blushing too hard. Surely if all your blood was concentrated in your cheeks it couldn’t be healthy. He tried in vain to struggle out of Shizuo’s arms but Shizuo just grinned.

 

“Don’t try to deny it Izaya~ You love me, say it!”

 

Izaya whined slightly and gave up, hiding his flustered face in his boyfriend’s shoulder.

 

“Shut up. Protozoan.”

 

Shizuo grabbed his chin and forced his head up, dazzling smile aimed right at him. Izaya was weak to that look.

 

“What if I say it first? I love you.”

 

Impossibly even more blood flowed to heat his cheeks and Izaya’s eyes went wide. Shizuo’s smile quirked in amusement and a chaste kiss was placed on his lips.

 

“You’re beautiful you know.”

 

Another kiss followed the first, Shizuo was trailing soft kisses from his mouth to his neck, each kiss interspersed with a compliment. Izaya was almost dizzy with how confusing it all was. On one hand he liked the attention, he’d never admit it but he loved the romantic side of Shizuo. On the other hand he could never get used to it and half of him rebelled against the novelty of it, he couldn’t believe any of the compliments were actually true.

 

Izaya gasped as Shizuo nipped his pulse point.

 

“You’re perfect.”

 

The vibrations from the words traveling into his skin making him squirm. Shizuo’s kisses trailed to his ear and a soft kiss was placed just below it.

 

“I love you.”

 

Was whispered right into his ear and Izaya shivered, a wave of affection running through him. He decided then that whether the compliments were true or not didn’t really matter, all the mattered was that Shizuo meant them.

 

He sighed and turned to kiss Shizuo’s cheek.

 

“I love you too.”

 

Shizuo pulled away to beam at him, eyes practically sparkling with how happy he looked. Izaya had to look to the side so he wouldn’t go blind, half way expecting to see fucking shojo sparkles floating through the air. What he didn’t expect was Shizuo to wrap him in a tight hug and stand up from where they’d been snuggling on the couch.

 

Izaya yelped as he was swept up bridal style and carried into the bedroom, Shizuo placing him gently on the bed before he could get over his shock enough to protest.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Shizuo just smiled.

 

“Well since we love each other that makes us lovers. We’re going to make love.”

 

Izaya’s cheeks flared red again and he turned to bury his face in the pillow, Shizuo was often embarrassingly blunt. He couldn’t really find it in himself to be annoyed though. Shizuo had a point.


End file.
